Is This What Love Feels Like?
by Bella.fer
Summary: Arthur and mera have been toghther for 6 months but what happens when arthur bring up the idea of marriage what will happen when Arthur get called unexpectedly by mera
1. You're what

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction and I love reading fanfiction I never really ever see in Aquaman and Mera fanfiction so I decided to write one hope you guys enjoy.**

**As Arthur sat in his office all he could think about was if he messed this up with Mera,they have only been together for 6 months and he brought up the idea of marriage "I'm an idiot" he repeated in his head over and over. He loved Mera and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he didn't know if she felt the same way.As he got up to leave his office vulko budged through the door and said "what is wrong with you!" Arthur proceeded to say "she told you huh?" "Well of course she did,what in your right mind makes you think that you can push that on her?" "Push that on her? I'm in love with her god dammit I want to be with her the rest of my life,if never been so in love with someone since Diana but even then she wasn't as special as Mera is and I'll be dammed if I lose her!" The room filled with silence as vulko saw the tinyest tear fall down arthers face. "You are dismissed" Arthur stated. Vulko was about to say something but felt it best not to,Arthur grabed his think and decided he was going to go to land and grab a beer. As he left his office 5 guards came up to him and stated Mera demanded him to meet her in their room "is she ok?" The guards just smiled without Arthur seeing. Arthur walked into their room to see Mera sitting on their bed "Mera are you ok,what going on?" Mera stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and then quietly stated "Arthur I..." "Mera if this is about what I said I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring it up and I didn't mean to make Mera stoped him mid sentence "Arthur it's not that" her eyes light up and she just looked at her stomach as she smiled "Arthur I'm pregnant" Arthur just sat their shoocked by the statement she just made. Mera continued to say "Arthur? Arthur hello?" Arthur snapped out of the shock and said "were gonna be parents?" "We are" Arthur laughed and picked Mera up "I love you Mera" "I love you to Arthur" They shared a kiss and enjoyed each other's company **

**Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed this chapter let me know what you guys think if you have any recommendations plz let me know.Disclaimer: I don't obtain right to these characters I'm just a fan telling a story️**


	2. This Is Happening

**Arthur Knew he wasn't giving up without a fight there was no chance he was going to let orm take his girlfriend and baby, Arthur sat in his office trying to think of a plan but couldn't think of a plan but couldn't he didn't want to give his unborn baby and love of his life away.Just then orm rushes through the doors of his office and said "it's time brother I'm sure you would have made a horrible father and husband but I guess we will never know will we?" "What do you mean we will never know?" Mera rushes in and said "Arthur I'm with orm know I think it's best for me and me and orms baby" Arthur yelled "YOU AND ORMS BABY!!?" "Yes me and his baby you would have made a horrible father anyway god thank you for telling me not to marry Arthur" orms screamed "GUARDS take him and through him into the trench" he tried to fight but couldn't and died. Arthur sat up in his bed and was horrified of the dream he just had. "God please don't let that son of a bitch take my family" Arthur looked next to him and didn't see Mera he looked all over their room and palace but didn't see her. He started to look for her out of the palace but couldn't find her. He rushed to put something on other than his suit and swam up to shore he called his mother and asked if Mera was there his mother and father said no,Arthur ran all over town trying to find her but didn't he starting thinking "where would see be" then the idea came to him "she 3 months pregnant I should have though of this awhile ago,idiot" He made his way to where he thought she was and was looking all over for her after all sicily,Italy is not that big he was right and found Mera eating roses in a little market right of the island. "Arthur what are you doing here" "well my three month pregnant wif Mera stoped him smirking "wife huh?" Arthur blushed and fixed the sentence "my three month pregnant GIRLFRIEND was not in bed" "I was craving roses but it's sweet you calling me your wife and looking out for me" Arthur smirked and didn't care how pregnant she was he wanted to make love to her" he stoped himself from thinking about that because he thought that would be rude. Mera and him went home and went back to bed well at least Mera did Arthur was thinking **

** FLASHBACK**

**Mera and Arthur couldn't get there hands off each other "are you sure you want to do this Mera" she stoped him "Arthur we been together for 3 months and know each mother for 8 so yea I'm sure" Arthur threw Mera on the bed and left trails of kisses down her neck, when mera moaned all that did was turn Arthur on even more...**

** PRESENT**

Arthur stoped thinking and went to bed, he woke up to Mera kissing his neck,When he opened his eyes all he could see was meras beautiful red hail and sparkling green eyes looking at him. "Well someone's in a good mood today I see" Mera smiled at what he said and kissed him one more before getting up Arthur groaned "babe why did you leave me?" Mera snorted "Arthur we have a meeting" Arthur laughed "So we can be a little late" Arthur smirked while Mera just stood there smiling "Arthur..I" Before Mera could finish talking Arthur picked her up and put her on the bed trying not to break the kiss Mera couldn't resist him she felt right for the seducers subduction.. About an hour later Mera was out of breath and Arthur was as well "Arthur that was amazing" Arthur smirked "we of course it was you had me" Mera laughed "we have to get ready for that meeting." Athrur sighed but but his suit on and grabbed his Trident,Mera was taking longer for some reason we Arthur knocked on the bathroom door she opened it and said "I'm fat" Arthur looked confused "I can't fit in my suit I don't know what to do" Arthur could see the baby bump through the suit which was not a good thing they haven't told anybody yet not even their parents. Mera frowned "what am I going to do?!" Arthur looked at her and said "Where gonna have to tell people that your pregnant or just eating to much fish Arthur let out a small laugh while Mera just gave him That look. "I guess it's time even though can really define the baby bump it might be for the best,before I get fat to the point I can't zip the suit up. Mera zipped up the suit and inhaled Arthur held out his hand and Mera put her hand in his and they walked though the hallway towards the conference room the guards looked at Mera but didn't wisher or say anything because they knew Arthur would kill them literally,When they got to the conference room they saw vulko his wife three guards and a politician Mera was the one who introduced Arthur today was no different "King Arthur of Atlantis" she introduced as always. Everyone bowed and greeted each other mera had been behind Arthur the entire time when Mera was asked to stand for her speech she knew couldn't hide her bump anymore she stud up and everybody gasped vulko was the most shoocked he knew immediately she was pregnant while everyone else though she was fat, Arthur stood up and grabbed meras hand as they explained the pregnancy "To hoom it may concern Princess Y'Mera Xebella Challa Is pregnant With my child" everyone looks at them and congratulated them now they only have the Whole kingdom to tell "we will have a gathering of the whole kingdom to tell them the news" Mera did not know he was going to say that she turned bright red everyone looked at her "Mera are ok" Mera rushed out of the room she felt sick she new that morning sickness was starting.


End file.
